Yours for Enernity
by Jazmyne Rayne
Summary: It's 9th grade for Vladimir Tod. Henry's cousins are moving in. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, a new crush. AU and OC's, I DO NOT OWN THE COVT!
1. Moving In

**Yours for Eternity**

Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

*Notes*

_*Flashbacks*_

AVampire'sHeart: Well, here's my newest story. I only own Hana and Alicia.

**Chapter One: Moving In**

Hana McMillan stood in the LAX airport with her elder twin brother Joss. The two both had the same blonde hair, but Joss had blue eyes while Hana had green. Hana wore a black dress, green converse, and elbow length fingerless gloves. Joss wore blue jeans, a green shirt, and black vans.

Suddenly a blue blur ran into Hana and Joss yelling, "Hana-Chan!" Alicia Thompson stood in front of her best friend, jumping up and down for eating too much sugar. Alicia and Hana have been best friends since first grade.

_*Six year old Hana and Joss had just moved to LA. They started school, but had a separate class. _

_It was time for recess and Hana was on the swings. No one in her class had spoken to her all morning. Out of all the children one girl stood out: Alicia. She was very… different._

_All she ate were rainbow sprinkles. She was also different, because she had a tattoo of three claw marks on her left cheek. Alicia wore blue and had brown hair and blue eyes… with slit-like pupils._

_Little Hana was pulled out of her thoughts by Alicia saying, "Hi, you're the new girl right? My name is Alicia Thompson."*_

The two girls became friends instantly. Only two years later Hana discovered Alicia was a werewolf. At the time Alicia and Hana had both found out that Hana was a witch. Hana and Alicia soon both learned how to control their powers together and became inseparable.

Alicia was still different. She only allowed people to call her sprinkles, except for Hana, and most of the time she acted like a dog. Recently Alicia was diagnosed as bipolar. At first she refused to take medication, before Hana started mixing it with her sprinkles.

Hana was brought back to the present when Joss hugged Alicia. The three then boarded the plane. The flight was calm until a small child started to cry. Alicia soon became very annoyed and started growling. When the boy's mother went into the restroom Alicia turned and glared evilly at the boy. The rest of the flight was spent without a whimper from the child.

** Time skip **

When their flight landed the three teens went to find the twins' aunt and uncle. Hana spotted them next to the food court. Their Aunt Matilda walked over and gave the girls a hug and kiss while Uncle Peter shook Joss's hand. Alicia, Hana, and Joss collected their bags and, soon, the four McMillan's and Thompson were driving to Bathory. Once at the McMillan's home they were greeted by Hanna's cousin Henry.

"Finally you guys are here! Come on in I'll show you your rooms," He said enthusiastically. Hana and Alicia shared the room next to Henry's. Joss decided to share Henry's room with him while staying with his relatives.

About an hour later was dinner. Aunt Matilda cooked steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Peter and Greg, Henry's older brother, came in from watching a sports game. Peter said grace before everyone started to eat. Alicia ate some steak before getting out a sprinkled covered sucker.

"Henry, tomorrow Joss, Hana, and… Sprinkles are going to walk with you and Vladimir to school." Matilda said to her youngest son. Henry nodded before continuing eating his potatoes.

Alicia looked up at the sound of her name. "Who's Vladimir?" she asked looking between Matilda and Henry.

"He's Henry's best friend," Greg answered before turning back to his conversation with Joss and Peter. Hana nodded to show her understanding.

Later that night as Hana and Alicia got ready for bed Alicia brought up the subject of Vlad again.

"Do you know anything about this Vlad person?" She asked as she pulled out her huge anime character shirt and basketball shorts along with a dog plushy.

Hana pulled out her black and white snowflake sweats and matching tank top. "Not really, all I know is he's real quite. I think he may be Goth or emo or something like that." She said.

"Ohh, okay g'night," Alicia replied.

Hana got into bed and turned the light off. "Night," she whispered.

* * *

><p>AVampire'sHeart: How do you like it? Leave a review and comment. Five reviews gets you a new chapter! (And sprinkles)<p> 


	2. Bathory High

**Yours for Eternity**

Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

*Notes*

_*Flashbacks*_

**Chapter Two: Bathory High**

Hana awoke to see her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins around Alicia's bed trying to wake her up. Alicia's legs were on the bed while her body was hanging off the queen-sized bed she slept on. Matilda was shaken Alicia Peter kept talking to his wife. Greg and Henry were yelling at each other for no reason. Hana sat up and looked at the scene in front of her.

"Alicia, do you want some sprinkles? If you get ready I'll give you some." As Hana finished her sentence Alicia jumped up completely dressed. Hana tossed her a bag of sprinkles.

"How did you-" Henry started to ask, but shook his head instead. The four McMillan's left the room so Hana could get ready for her first day of high school. Alicia wore a gray shirt, black pants, and a blue vest-hoodie. Hana wore a black dress with green accents, black tights that stopped mid-calf and black-green converse with her signature elbow length fingerless gloves.

"Ready for our first day as the new kids again?" Joss asked when he saw his sister and her best friend. Alicia continued to eat the sprinkles while Hana nodded.

"Always," came their reply with similar smirks. When Henry came down the group walked to Henry's friend's house. A pale skinned boy with dark hair came out.

He walked up and gave Henry a nod. "Hey."

Henry beamed and nodded to the three on his right. "Hey. This is my cousin Joss, his twin sister Hana, and her best friend Sprinkles."

"Her name is Alicia, but everyone calls her Sprinkles." Vlad heard the pretty blonde girl say to him. Vlad's heart swelled like it did when he saw Meredith. He couldn't talk with the lump in his throat so he nodded. Alicia narrowed her eyes and snarled at him. Hana smacked her in the back of the head for being rude.

"Ow!" Alicia said rubbing the back of her head as the group walked.

The teens worried aloud about the impending first day as high schoolers. Vlad and Hana had taken deep breaths to stay calm when the group turned the corner to face the front steps of Bathory High.

Bathory High School was quite the source of gossip in the small town of Bathory, as it had once been deserted sometime in the mid-1800s due to some sort of horrific affair that no one in town- including the librarian, who knew everything about Bathory's history and seemed to take great joy in sharing it with everyone- would talk about. Nearly a hundred years later, a wealthy businessman had purchased the property and developed it into what had been known as Bathory Preparatory Academy. Twenty years after that the school had been turned into a public institution and eventually became what Vlad and the rest of the group were squinting up at as he approached with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Henry!" A girl called, waving her hand enthusiastically.

Henry smiled sheepishly. "Be right back, guys." Soon he was swept away with a kind of popularity Hana had tried to escaped back home.

Vlad sighed and turned to Joss. "Henry says you moved here from Cali."

Joss nodded. "He tells us you suck at video games."

After a moment the group burst into laughter. Vlad beamed. "He's a funny guy." Hana nodded as Alicia glared.

"Popular too, it seems." The look of distain on Joss's face mirrored his sister's.

Vlad raised a surprised eyebrow at them. "I assumed all McMillans were popular."

"Not us, dude. Not our thing." Hana said as Joss casted an unsettled glance at the crowd.

Joss continued were his sister left off. "We prefer a select group of friends- generally people who don't suck up to you because of who your family is or how much money they have."

Vlad smiled. He, Joss, and Hana were going to get along fine; and possibly Alicia, if she stopped glaring at him as if she were going to set him on fire.

Henry waved, and before Joss and Hana were swallowed by the throng, Joss adjusted his messenger bag on his should and smiled at Vlad. "Well… see ya, I guess."

"See ya." Vlad watched the two of then disappear into the crowd and turned, with Alicia's glare on him, to squint up at the school again.

But he didn't squint for long.

As hands gripped his shirt and yanked him to the side of the building, Vlad's eyes widened in fear. When Vlad disappeared Alicia told Hana and Joss. Joss went to find him as Hana and Alicia went in.

** Time Skip **

The girls didn't see the three boys until lunch. They were sitting with Greg and several other popular juniors. One of the other boys had grabbed a cupcake from Vlad's tray and took a bite. At first he looked like he was going to scream.

But instead he threw up.

Then Greg said, "Point of order, gentlemen. Don't take food from Vlad. His aunt can't cook."

The table erupted in laughter.

Alicia looked over to see a boy with black hair and blue highlights walking over to her. He looked up to see her watching him, and as a pink tint blossomed in his cheeks, he tripped spilling his lunch over Alicia and Hana. Hana cursed while Alicia started shaking. By now everyone knew how terrifying she could be.

Suddenly she asked, "Who cooked this? It's amazing!" The boy started stammering before he fainted. "Oh God, I killed him!" Alicia screamed.

Hana got up and checked his pulse. "Alicia, he's not dead. He just fainted. Why don't you take him to the nurse?"

"Okay," and with that Alicia took the poor, blushing boy to the nurse. Alicia came back and started eating sprinkles while Hana went to wash off.

Once she was back she asked, "Who was that kid?"

"Oh, that was just James. His whole name is James Night. He's extremely shy, maybe even shyer then a little kid with a crush," answered one of the boys from down the table.

After lunch Hana and Alicia spent two hours taking first day notes and then another hour in Gym before, Hana slowly walked to her cousin's locker. She arrived in time to see Joss push a large caveman-like boy into the lockers.

"Now, I want you to listen really closely to what I'm about to tell you. Leave Vlad alone. You got me?" Joss said.

He released the boy just as Mrs. Bell, the English teacher, rounded the corner. She flashed the boys a disapproving snarl.

Hana walked up to the group. "Let's go guys," she muttered as Alicia reached the doors. The group walked halfway to Vlad's house, with Alicia glaring and snarling at him, before the girls turned and walked home. When they came to their shared room, Hana stopped and turned to the wolf.

"What's wrong with you today?" She asked Alicia. Alicia pulled Hana into the room and locker the door.

Alicia turned and said in a growl, "Vlad's a vampire."

* * *

><p>AVampire'sHeart: I do not own James. My friend (who Alicia is based off of) owns him.<p>

How did you like this chapter? Reviews, comments, are loved. If you have any suggestions please PM me or review.


	3. Decisions

**Yours for Eternity**

Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

*Notes*

_*Flashbacks*_

**Chapter Three: Decisions**

Hana stayed up late that night thinking about what Alicia told her. Vladimir Tod, her cousin's best friend and her only friend in Bathory was a vampire. Hana now had a problem, because not only the fact that a witch's blood smelled divine to a vampire, but a vampire was the reason Cecile was dead.

_*It was an unusual dark, and the lack of household noises had woken the twins up. From down the hall they heard a tiny whimper. Cecile their poor darling baby sister was probably having a nightmare. As any good siblings would do, they went down the hall to check on her. What they saw that night still gave Hana nightmares._

_Joss had turned the knob slowly, and the door swung open. Looming over a pale, unconscious Cecile was a vampire. Her blood was still dripping from its fangs.*_

Hana shivered and was pulled out of her thoughts when a pillow was thrown at her head.

"Go to sleep, damnit." Alicia said as she turned onto her side.

Hana rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. _Ok, I have two choices._ She thought, _Option one, ignore the problem and get over your fear, or number two, confront him and probably lose his friendship._

_Or life,_ a voice inside her head whispered. Hana shook her head. _No he wouldn't do that._ Hana slowly drifted into sleep after making her decision.

** Time Skip **

Six weeks later Hana was still avoiding Vladimir. She had made her decision, but how long would it last?

She had sat at a different lunch table with Alicia, who was extremely pleased with her choice. In the classes she shared with him she sat as far away as possible and never partnered up with him for group assignments. She even walked in another direction when he tried to approach her.

Henry had noticed this and asked her many questions. Some of which being: Why are you avoiding him? Did he upset you? Do you have a crush on him and don't know how he'll act? She had said no to all of his questions saying she just didn't want to talk about.

Yes, she saw Vlad looking upset when he would look at her lunch table or when she turned away from him in the halls, but she didn't know what to say. Should she just go up and say, "Hey Vlad, how are you? Sorry I've been avoiding you, but I was afraid you would suck my blood and kill me." Yea that's not going to happen.

So when Henry and Vlad went to the movies Hana sat down and did what she usually did when she had to make a huge decision. She wrote a list of Pros and Cons.

**Should I tell Vlad I know his secret?

Pros-

There won't be any secrets between us.

Vlad might be relived and still want to be my friend.

He could teach me about vampires.

He might be a good vampire.

Cons-

Vlad might avoid me and never talk to me again.

I could get hurt by him or another vampire.

He might be evil. **

After writing out the Pros and Cons I decided to confront him on the darkest night of the year, Halloween.

* * *

><p>AVampire'sHeart: Did you like this chapter? What was your favorite part? Did you have any thing you didn't like? Leave a review, comment on your favorite parts, or suggest something! You can have some Halloween candy if you do!<p> 


	4. Halloween

**Yours for Eternity**

Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

*Notes*

_*Flashbacks*_

**Chapter Four: Halloween**

Hana finished putting on her eyeliner and walked to the living room. She had decided she would, finally, confront Vladimir at the party. When she had told Alicia her plan she was furious and ignored Hana until she realized that Hana felt she had to confront him to gain closer on her sister's death.

Alicia had helped Hana pick out an amazing costume. Hana had gone to the closest mall and bought custom made fangs, fake blood, and a black robe. Hana had gotten dressed in her signature black dress, but had blood red elbow length fingerless gloves and converse. She had heavy eyeliner on with custom fangs that looked real and put some fake blood at the tips of the fangs and corners of her mouth.

Alicia had decided to wear a torn up jeans and black shirt. She had let some of her werewolf appendages like her ears, large canines, and tail. Henry was wearing a Zombie costume. Joss, for some unknown reason, wore slacks, a button down shirt, and an unbuttoned vest to go as an anthropologist.

"Are you ready to go guys?" Hana asked as she walked into the room. The other teens nodded and they walked out into the night.

"Hey Hana guess what?" Alicia said

Hana looked at her best friend with an eyebrow raised in question. "I don't know, what?"

Alicia gave her a mysterious smile and said, "I dared James to wear a playboy bunny costume." Hana's eyes widened before she exploded with laughter.

"You did not!" She said to the wolf girl. Alicia just smiled. By this time the group was at Vladimir's home. They went up and Henry rung the doorbell. "Trick or treat," Hana mumbled as the door opened. Vlad stood dressed as Death complete with plastic sickle.

"Joss, I thought you were dressing up?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Henry smacked Joss in the back of the head. "I told you Go on, tell him what you're supposed to be."

Joss's eyes grew wide at Henry's disgust, and he spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm an anthropologist."

Vlad saw Hana hit her forehead with her palm as Henry rolled his eyes. Vlad couldn't help be notice Hana's costume and chuckled thinking that she made a cute vampire.

"Dude, can't you tell people you're a serial killer or something? How am I gonna get Melissa to dance with me if my cousin's an anthropologist?"

Joss shrugged. "Maybe she'll think anthropologists are hot."

Vlad's aunt chimed in saying, "I assume that there's no big surprise at midnight this year."

"No. Why?" Vlad replied.

She smiled. "Good. Home by eleven, Vladimir."

Vlad rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. About halfway to the party Alicia pulled Hana aside and asked, "You want to scare some little kids to get free candy?" A few years before Alicia had phased into her wolf form and scared some kids and had taken their bags after they had run off, ever since she has always tried to convince Hana to let her do it again.

"No, Alicia, and don't ask me again or I'm going to take your sprinkles away." Hana threatened. Alicia shook her head frantically and looked like she would cry.

At the end of the street, cars were pausing in front of an excessively decorated house. Standing on the porch was a group of girls, in the center stood a sparkly red devil, complete with glitter-horns. Meredith brushed her hair from her face with one of the tines of her plastic pitchfork. When Hana looked over at Vlad he had a hand over his heart.

Henry smirked. "Meredith looks pretty tonight."

When Vlad nodded, Hana felt a surge of jealously run threw her. She glared at the devil and saw with satisfaction Alicia glare at Vlad, which she was doing anyway.

Joss stepped onto the porch and smiled at Meredith. Meredith smiled at Henry when he grabbed Joss by the sleeve and pulled him into the house. Vlad and the girls fallowed into the house.

The party was in the basement- a large room with two couches, a pool table, and a dartboard. Music that must have come from Matthew was blaring out of the speakers when they entered.

Black and orange streamers draped overhead in long twisted lines. Black and orange balloons were floating everywhere and bumping against the ceiling with every thump of the bass. Some kids were dancing, but most were near the punch bowl laughing. Every now and then someone would call Henry's name and wave. Hana was expecting Henry to walk away from the group, but Henry stayed close to them for about an hour.

But soon the pull of popularity became too strong and he mumbled be right back. Hana knew not to expect to see her cousin for the rest of the party. Not long after Joss disappeared too along with Alicia, who Hana knew went off to find James. Hana turned to Vlad, it was now or never.

"Hey, Vlad can I talk to you outside?" She asked. Vlad nodded and together they walked into the cool night air. They went around the house and off the porch.

A gawky, skinny boy with an old 35 mm camera was sitting at a picnic table. Apparently Vlad knew the boy because he said, "Hey, Eddie."

Eddie barely lifted his head to glance at Vlad. His voice was hushed and soft. "Hi, Vlad."

"Get any good pictures of the party?" Vlad asked nodding to the camera.

Eddie shrugged. "I haven't gone inside yet. My mom made me come. I wanted to stay home."

Vlad and Hana nodded sympathetically' Hana could see why he didn't want to come. It was tough attempting to be social with people who barely knew you existed. Vlad slipped his robe off and set down his sickle.

"Man, this thing is hot." He raised an eyebrow at Eddie. "Hey, you wouldn't want to wear it for awhile would ya? Maybe keep an eye on my sickle for me?"

Eddie's eye lit up, but it was soon followed by suspicion. "I guess. But… Why are you being nice to me?"

Vlad smiled and said, "Nice to you? You'd be doing me a favor. I might melt in that thing."

Eddie slipped the robe on and Hana could see tears in the boy's eyes. He picked up the sickle stood barely to the house. He looked back at Vlad. "Thanks."

"No problem," Vlad said as his eyes flashed a purple color. Eddie's feet seemed frozen in the spot.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Eddie? Is something wrong?"

Eddie looked like he was having a panic attack. His chest rose and fell with startled breaths.

"W-what are you?" Eddie stammered.

Vlad shrugged as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Eddie glanced over his should into the house, as if judging the distance. "Y-you're n-not human. Are you?"

Vlad laughed, but it sounded forced to Hana. "Not human? Man, Eddie, what did they put in that punch?" Vladimir's words confirmed Alicia's thoughts when she said he was a vampire.

"You're some kind of monster, aren't you? My mom, she says monsters aren't real. But I saw one last year and now… now I'm seeing another one, aren't I?" Eddie asked. Hana continued to be quite during the conversation.

Vlad kept his cool by saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your eyes, they turned purple for a minute. That's not normal, that's not human." Eddie took a shuddering breath and released it. "So what are you?"

"I'll tell you what I am, Eddie. I'm not amused. You should be careful what kind of things you accuse people of." Vlad met his eyes.

Eddie's eyes grew wide with fear once again. "Why? What are you going to do to me?" Hana shared Eddie's thoughts.

"Nothing, Eddie." Vlad shook his head. "Look. I think you need to talk to your mom about canceling the sci-fi channel. I'm just a kid, like you. Now leave me alone okay?" Once Eddie left Vlad turned to Hana and smiled. "What's up, Hana? What do you want to talk about?"

Hana sighed and sat next to Vlad on the bench. "Well, I wanted to tell you something important, it's the reason I have been avoiding you." Vlad nodded his head for her to continue. "Vlad I want you to know that I know your secret. Don't try to deny it, because I really do know it. At first I was scared, but now… now I just miss my friend. I miss hanging out with you, I miss talking to you at lunch. I still want to be your friend Vladimir, but only if you want to be friends."

Vlad wanted to say he didn't want to be friend, that he wanted something more, but stayed quite. He didn't want to have Hana avoid him again. "I would love to be your friend. Do you know Henry knows about me being a vampire?"

Hana looked at him surprised, "Really?" Vlad nodded.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, tom." The voice of Bill Jensen said. He shoved Vlad down and Hana jumped up and ran inside to get her brother. By the time they came out Vlad had shoved Tom and ran to the crowd. Hana followed Vlad into the house and whispered, "We'll talk more later." into his ear. She pulled away with a wink and looked subtly at Meredith.

At that moment a furious Nelly walked in still wearing her slippers. "Car now." She barked at Vlad. He walked out with slumped shoulders.

* * *

><p>AVampire'sHeart: So... did you like it? What do you think will happen now that Vlad knows why Hana avoided him for so long? What was you favorite part? (mine was when Nelly came in with her slippers hahaha) Review, comment, suggest something, or PM me! Bye!<p> 


	5. Revelations

**Yours for Eternity**

Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

*Notes*

_*Flashbacks*_

AN: I do not own the COVT. I only own Alicia and Hana, my best friend owns James.

**Chapter Five: Revelations**

Hana and Joss stood in front of Vlad's house waiting for him. Alicia had decided to walk with James, which Hana had teased Alicia about. Vlad walked out and smiled at the blonde twins.

"Hey, Joss. Hi, Hana." He said.

"Hey, Vlad, you ready?" They said in perfect unison.

Vlad adjusted his backpack, "As ever."

They wound their way between houses until they came to Bathory High. Vlad looked up at the school and groaned. "Why can't it be Friday?"

"Because it's Tuesday," Joss chuckled and Hana giggled.

Stephanie Brawn skipped over and smiled. She wasn't smiling at Hana or Vlad, but she was smiling.

Hey, Joss, do you want a copy of the school newspaper?" She said her voice so sweet Hana faked gagging behind her back. Vlad looked like he would vomit.

Joss smiled back, "sure."

Vlad mumbled, "Catch you later, Joss." Hana nodded and followed the vampire teen. They went up the steps before Stephanie could speak again.

The weatherman had predicted snow, and Hana wasn't sure why so many kids were doing outside, and she really didn't know why everyone was so interested in the school paper. Expect the jocks and cheerleaders, but that was because at least one of them were featured on every page.

The two made their way to the top step and Vlad paused, he looked back over his shoulder. Hana looked back and saw several people huddled together whispering. She couldn't understand what saw being said.

They hurried into the school and Hana walked with Vlad to his locker. While walking Vlad told Hana how Henry had discovered his secret. When they found Henry Vlad asked, "What's up?"

Henry's face was pale. His eyes were bigger than Hana had ever seen them. He shook his head as he handed Vlad a copy of the paper, saying, "Apparently, you are."

On the front page was a blurry black and white photo of someone floating in midair, right in front of the school's belfry. Hana's eyes widened.

Vlad shook his head. "Who took this?"

Henry pointed to the accompanying article. "It looks like you have a shadow." He said.

Vlad leaned against his locker and Hana looked over his shoulder. "'A Monster in Bathory? By Eddie Poe, freshman correspondent.'" Vlad swore under his breath as his eyes looked over the article. "I think Eddie and I have to have a little talk."

Henry nodded. "I thought so. He's in the library."

Hana spoke up for the first time since she saw the article. "Hiding out? You'd think he'd be strutting around over ruining Vladimir's life. Maybe even trading stories with Tom and Bill, it looks like they all seem to be on the same side now." She said angrily.

"His life isn't ruined. Nobody believes him. It's a joke. I mean, if it had been anyone else on the paper staff, they might think twice, but Eddie?" Henry forced a laugh. "The guy's scared of his own shadow. He probably still sleeps with a night-light."

Vlad opened his locker and dropped his bag into the bottom of the locker. "What if somebody does believe him, Henry? All it takes is one or two and my cover is blown. Nelly would freak. Otis would be furious. Not to mention what the population of Bathory might think of having me around gorging on the blood of innocents."

"Hey, as far as you know, that blood came from some psycho killer. Nelly has no control over who donate your dinner." Henry said.

Vlad shook his head. "That's not the point, Henry, What if-" He started to say.

"Vlad," Henry said and locked eyes with his best friend. "Everything's going to be fine. Trust me on this, okay?" Vlad nodded. When he took his hand off the locker door the metal was dented in. Hana blinked in confusion. Henry cleared his throat and said, "You still want to talk to Eddie?"

Before Vlad could speak a loud, deep voice boomed over the PA system. "Edgar Poe, report to the principal's office IMMEDIATELY! Edgar Poe, right now, young man." The three teens exchanged glances.

"Well," Hana said slowly. "I'm going to class now. Hey, Vlad I'm going to the arcade later. Do you want to come with me? Alicia, Joss, and James are going to the candy store and Henry has student council."

Vlad smiled a bit. He was very conscience of Henry standing slightly to the left, watching the two of them with cautions eyes. "Sure, Hana," He replied, "I'll meet you after school." Hana smiled a bit and walked off.

** Time Skip **

Hana stood at the top of the school steps waiting for Vlad when Meredith showed up. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was tied up in a pony tail with a pink ribbon. Hana briefly thought of one of Alicia's favorite anime shows where Alicia's most hated character had pink hair.

"Hi Hana, what are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"I'm waiting for Vlad. We're going to the arcade together." Hana smiled. Meredith's eyes darkened at that.

Meredith brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "You should know that Vlad and I went to the Freedom Fest dance together last year." Hana tilted her head.

"Hey Hana, are you ready to go?" A voice behind her asked. Hana turned and smiled at Vlad. Hana nodded and waved to Meredith.

Vlad and Hana talked freely, jumping from one topic to the next. Once they got to the arcade Vlad pulled Hana to a vampire game. After many bad jokes Vlad put in a token and started playing against Hana.

"I win," Vlad said in an amused tone. The screen blinked winner on his side. "What's my prize?" He asked jokingly.

Hana raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you want?" Vlad pretended to think, but he knew what he was going to say already.

"Hmm… How about a kiss?" Vlad asked suddenly serious. Suddenly Alicia popped out of nowhere with an ax in hand, poised to attack Vladimir.

"Time to die blood sucker," she muttered under her breath. Before she could swing at Vlad, Alicia was sent to the ground in a side tackle by Joss.

Hana blinked, while Vlad looked at her without noticing what just happened. _'I'm going to pretend I didn't see that.'_ Hana thought.

"Sure Vlad," Hana chuckled. She bent forward and pressed her lips to Vladimir's cheek. She stayed close to him for a moment before stepping slightly back. Vlad smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"How about I walk you home now?" He asked. Hana didn't want to leave just yet, but she nodded her head anyways. The half vampire teen and the witch had just pasted the school when Hana finally spoke.

"Vlad I have something to tell you." Hana chewed her lip nervously as Vlad waited. "You were so honest when we talked about your secret, so I think I should tell you my secret. Okay, I'm just going to come out with it." She stopped and turned to the vampire. "Vlad I'm a witch, like spells and potions and magick. Please I know you probably think this is a joke, but it's not." Vlad just looked at her, his emotions shining in his eyes: confusion, suspicion, and wonder.

Vlad shook his head and asked, "Like for real? You're not playing around with me?" Hana sighed and cupped her hands together. Her hands started to glow, and suddenly a spark of fire danced in her hands. Hana played with the fire before letting it go out.

"Does that answer your questions?" Hana asked him. Vlad nodded his head with excitement in his eyes. Vlad grabbed her hand again as they resumed walking.

Vlad looked at Hana. "Tell me more, please Hana." Hana rolled her eyes and giggled at his excitement.

"Well, I'm a witch, meaning that I worship a Goddess. I also practice Witchcraft, so I do spells and rituals. I used to be a part of a coven, but now I practice solo. It's not all that different from like Christians, I worship a higher being, I follow religious ways. The only difference is I do magick." Hana shrugged.

Vlad walked Hana up to the front steps of the McMillan house. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Vlad lent down and kissed Hana. Vlad pulled away and Hana blushed.

"Well," Hana said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Vladimir."

"Good night, Hana." Vlad said as she slipped passed the front door.

* * *

><p>AVampire'sHeart: So, what do you think? Fav parts? Suggestions and reviews are loved. PM me if you want to give me suggestions.<p> 


	6. The Snow Ball

**Yours for Eternity**

**Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

***Notes***

_***Flashbacks***_

**AN: I do not own COVT. I only own Alicia and Hana, my best friend owns James.**

**Chapter Six: The Snow Ball**

Hana sighed as she leant against the far wall of Bathory High's gym, looking at the couples twirling around the dance floor at the annual Snow Ball. She wore a, surprising, snow white floor-length ball gown. Somehow Hana convinced her werewolf best friend to come with her to the dance.

But when it was time to get ready…

_*Flashback*_

"_NO!" Alicia screamed as Hana showed her the sky blue mini-dress. The wolf girl jumped out of Hana's reach as the witch tried to get it on her. Hana almost yelled in anger._

"_Damnit Alicia __Thompson, you get in here and get dressed or so help me, I WILL KILL YOU!" Hana yelled as she chased the brunette throughout the house._

_*End Flashback*_

In the end, Alicia came to the dance in a blue tux.

Hana looked around the room until her eyes landed on her brother Joss dancing with Meredith. Meredith had finally stopped trying to get Hana to avoid Vladimir again, so as a result, Hana and Vlad were closer now than ever.

Of course knowing that your kind-of best friend liked you the way you liked them helped too.

Hana saw Meredith say something to Joss, who nodded and let her go, before the girl walked out the front doors. Hana stood looking at the doors waiting for about five minutes, but soon she shrugged off the wall and followed her out the door.

What Hana saw tore her to pieces. In front of her; Meredith stood wearing Vlad's jacket. But that is not what made tears of betrayal swell up in her bright green eyes.

Vlad was kissing Meredith.

Hana's breath caught in her throat and the two came apart. Vlad's eyes went wide, but Meredith's were happy and smug,

"Hana this isn't what-" Vlad began in a whisper. Hana shook her head and ran back inside. She ran until she was near her best friend. Alicia saw the tears in the witch's eye as Hana threw herself into her friend arms.

The werewolf's eyes went wide. "Hana, what's wrong? Please tell me Hana, please." Alicia pleaded in a worried tone. Hana shook her head and the wolf started pulling her out of the gym before anyone could see her crying.

Somehow –Hana did not know how– Alicia made it home with her best friend. The blue eyed girl pulled the blonde into their room. Hana pulled away and laid on her bed, no longer caring about her beautiful dress. Alicia allowed Hana to shed a few more tears' before talking again.

"Hana, please tell me what's wrong. Let me help. I'll be your best friend." She teased hoping to cheer the blonde up. Hana let out a small giggle before she sat up and wiped her eyes.

Hana looked at her hands as she spoke, "I went outside to see wear Meredith was and when I stepped out I saw her and Vlad kissing." She broke down into tears once more. Alicia started to shake so hard that the bed shook under her.

"That bloodsucker did what?" She screamed. _I am going to rip him limb from limb when I see him. I will make him pay for what he has done to Hana!_ These types of thoughts continued as she paced around the room.

Hana watched her friend with unrevealing eyes. Hana got ready for bed and turned to the wolf girl. "Alicia let's go to bed. We'll deal with this tomorrow, please." Alicia looked at her friend before nodding.

"Night, Hana," Was all that was said that night.

_*Next day after school*_

"Hey Vlad, Alicia wants to talk to you before you leave for Russia." Henry said. He was the only one that would talk to him after the dance. Joss ignored him, Alicia glared at him (but that was normal), and Hana just looked threw him as if he wasn't even alive anymore. Vlad looked scared for a minute before he nodded. He walked outside and Alicia stood there waiting for him.

Alicia jerked her head and started into the woods behind the school. Vlad started to get nervous as Alicia walked deeper into the green trees. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that just wouldn't go away.

"Where are we going?" Vlad asked the wolf. Alicia didn't answer him; she didn't even look behind her.

They continued for a few more feet before Alicia stopped. "This is far enough," he heard her say in a soft voice that didn't sound like her. Suddenly she spun around and connected her fist with Vladimir's jaw. He flew into the air, crashing into a far tree. Vlad tried to stand.

"Why did you -"He didn't get to finish his sentence as she pounced on him. As she punched him her hair became wilder, her silted pupils more pronounced, and large canines protruded from her mouth as her claw mark became more defined.

After her on attack she grabbed his color and growled threatened him. "If you ever, EVER, make Hana cry again, I will make you wish you can die with every bone in your body!" Then she tossed him into a nearby tree with a sickening smack and left him there feeling dazed, hurt, and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AVampire'sHeart: Ohh my god, I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait. I was banned from the computer, then I had karate, and on Saturday I had a karate competition. Again so sorry! <strong>

**Okayy... Please leave a review. Any comments, suggestions, or if you want to yell at me for the wait. Please feel free to PM me if you want for any reason.**


	7. The Date

**Yours for Eternity**

**Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

***Notes***

_***Flashbacks***_

**AN: I do not own COVT. I only own Alicia and Hana, my best friend owns James.**

**Chapter Seven: The Date**

Hana laughed as she listened to Alicia and James's conversation. Alicia had told James about the dance and now they were talking about ways to get back at Vlad and Meredith.

"Okay I got it!" The wolf girl yelled. "We can write Meredith and Vlad notes so that they meet each other in an empty room at school and then I'll run out and drop kick Meredith and Vlad in their faces!" Alicia and Hana exploded with laughter. James chuckled quietly to himself.

James looked at Alicia and blushed before saying. "Y-you c-can use m-my v-video c-camera A-Alicia." The brunette grinned at the shy boy, making him blush even more than he was already.

Hana giggled and shook her head when the two looked at her. _God damn, I totally need to get them to go out on a date._ Hana thought as a plan formed in her head. Hana excused herself and ran to her room. She pulled out a bunch of paper and pens. _Alicia better thank me for this._

** Time Skip **

The next morning at breakfast Aunt Matilda went outside and got the mail. "Bill… bill… Oh! Sprinkles I have a letter for you." She passed the envelope to the teen. Alicia tore open the letter and quickly read it. She froze and, to everyone's surprise, started to blush.

"What is it Alicia?" Hana asked innocently. In her head she was laughing like she had smoked pot, meth, and crack all at the same time. Alicia silently handed her the letter. "My dearest Alicia, please will you do me the honor of meeting me at the local dinner for lunch. I hope to see you soon the sweet. Love, James Night."

Joss, Henry, and Greg all started laughing while Matilda gushed over the idea of Alicia going out on a date with James. Uncle Mike just shook his head as he left for work.

"Hana, what the hell do I do? Help me!" Alicia shrieked when they got in their room. Hana smiled thinking of how James might be…

** James's House **

"James you have a letter sweet heart." Mrs. Night said as she walked into her son's room. James took the letter from his mother with a soft thank you. The letter read…

"Yo James,

Wanna go out on a date with me? Just meet me at the dinner at lunch, 'Kay? Gotta go bye!

Alicia."

As James finished reading the letter he fell to the floor passed out cold with a huge smile on his face.

"James, are you okay," Called his mother.

** Back to Hana and Alicia **

"Well, you could go to the dinner and give it a try. Besides we all know how much you "like him" like him." Hana said with a wink.

Alicia turned a deep shade of red. "I-I don't l-like him THAT way!" Hana fell over laughing with tears going down her face.

"Did you… just… stutter?" She asked between giggles. Alicia blushed as much as James did every day. Hana started to laugh harder when a pillow hit her face.

** Time Skip **

Alicia walked into Eat wearing a black tank top; dark blue mini-skirt, and black gladiator sandals Hana forced her into by threatening to steal her sprinkles. James's eyes almost fell out of his head when he looked at the wolf. James wore gray skinny jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and black leather jacket.

"Yo James, what's up?" Alicia asked as she sat down across from the boy. James didn't answer as a waiter came by to ask what they wanted. After ordering two hamburgers James answered.

"N-nothing I-I was j-just w-wondering why y-you w-would want t-to ask m-me o-out." He answered while pulling out the letter. Alicia frowned at him.

"No you asked me out… Wait let me see that." She said as she yanked it out of his hand. She looked at the familiar hand writing, familiar because it was Hana's writing. "James this isn't my writing its Hana's." James's eyes widened.

"S-so H-Hana w-wants me t-to g-go o-out w-with her," He stuttered. Alicia felt an unknown emotion fill her.

She narrowed her eyes. "No I think she was trying to make us go out with each other." James blushed and looked down. "But, I didn't wear this evil skirt for nothing…" She smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AVampire'sHeart: Well I hope everyone liked a little bit of James and Alicia romance! This was mainly for my friend who I based Alicia off of because she wanted something to do with her. Should I do a side fic about Alicia and James or no? please comment and give me feedback!<strong>


	8. Holidays, makeups, and phone calls

**Yours for Eternity**

**Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

***Notes***

_***Flashbacks***_

**AN: I do not own COVT. I only own Alicia and Hana, my best friend owns James.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia:(eats some sprinkles) Yo, people what's up?<strong>

**Me: Why the hell are you out of your cage? (points to cage with chains and spiky things)**

**Alicia: I wanted to know where James's Playboy bunny costume is. (blinks)**

**Me: (face palm) I don't want to know... Okay, It's in the back of your closet, duh. (looks around for help)**

**Hana: (pops out of know where) Don't worry, I'll lock her back up boss. (Yells) Alicia get in the cage now! Or else I'll take the sprinkles!**

**Alicia: (runs into cage and mutters) Don't take sprinkles... Alicia is a good dog... Don't take my precious sprinkles... (continues to mutter under breath)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Holidays, make-ups, and phone calls<strong>

Hana was watching a Christmas special with her cousins and Joss. Alicia was out on a date with James. Ever since Hana had tricked Alicia and James they had started to go out every freaking day! Hana sighed, she was happy for her best friend but she missed hanging out with the wolf girl… But it was hilarious to tease her and James.

Suddenly the door banged open. The three in the living room heard Alicia's voice. "Thanks for the movie Jamie-bunny. I'll see you soon." She said before she kissed his cheek. The door shut and Alicia walked around the corner.

Hana smirked at her friend and said, "Jamie-bunny? Really Alicia, Jamie-bunny," Alicia blushed as the boys chuckled at her expression. Alicia yanked her friend up and they walked into their room.

"I know what we're going to do today." Alicia quoted from her favorite show. "I want to get in a fight with the pink dress traitor. James said I can use his camera and no matter what you say I'm going to do it." She said with a determined smirk. Before Hana could say anything Alicia ran out the house with a camera.

**** Time Skip Alicia's POV ****

James and I walked up the pink she-devil's street. I told James what I was planning when we walked to Henry's house after our date.

"Okay, so I want Meredith to be able to pay for what she did to hurt Hana. I have already warned Vlad about what I'll do to him if he messes with Hana again." I said casually. James looked at me curiously but shook his head.

"S-so what d-do you h-have planned?" He asked softly. I grinned, well it was more like showing my teeth.

"You are going to video tape me running up to Meredith and dropkicking her in the face, just like we talked about. Then I'm going to take the tape and show Hana before I e-mail it to everyone at our school." James nodded and smiled at the werewolf.

**** Time Skip to the day before first day back at school ****

"Hana I have something to show you." Alicia half sang as she put in a DVD. Hana walked in with her twin trailing after her.

"What's up sprinkles?" Joss asked the blue eyed girl. Alicia just shook her head and pressed play. The darkness on the screen opened to a red light flashing recording with a small home in the background.

"D-do you h-have it o-on?" A shy male voice easily recognizable as James asked broke the silence.

"I think so, the light is on." Alicia's confident voice answered. Suddenly the camera showed Alicia's face as she handed her boyfriend the camera. "Now just point this at Meredith's front porch and wait of my signal."

"A-are you s-sure about t-this?" James stuttered out.

"Totally it will be awesome!" Alicia yelled as she ran and knocked on the door. Then she ran to the far side of the yard as the door opened to show Meredith. Alicia ran at full speed and then yelled "FALCON KICK!" as she drop kicked Meredith in the face. The wolf girl then jumped up and ran away yelling, "Woo! Ten points!" before the scene went black again.

Joss, Hana, and Alicia fell shaking with laughter when the video ended. A few minutes later a knock came from the door and Henry walked in to see his cousins and sprinkles laughing on the floor. He shrugged and got the door.

"Hey James, Sprinkles is in the living room." Henry said to him as he let the blushing boy into the house. James muttered a thank you as he walked in. He saw Alicia laughing on the floor with Hana and Joss. Then he saw the DVD in the TV and shook his head at the three with a dark blush in his cheeks.

**** Later that Day ****

Hana was in the kitchen making Christmas cookies when she heard the doorbell ring. She wiped her hands on a washcloth as she went to the door. She opened the door to see Vladimir standing there.

"Oh, Hello Vladimir," Hana said looking down. She wore gray skinny jeans, a black long-sleeve sweater, and a white apron. Of course she was covered in flour from head to toe. She glanced at Vlad and saw him wearing black jeans, a purple shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Hey Hana, can we talk?" Vlad asked. She nodded and stepped back. Hana walked into the kitchen to finish the cookies before turning to the vampire.

"What do you want?" Hana asked in a bored tone of voice. Vlad glanced around the room avoiding her eyes as he gathered his thoughts. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair before looking at her.

"Hana," Vladimir began. "I'm wanted to come by and explain what happened at the dance." When the witch's eyes hardened he said, "I wasn't thinking when I kissed Meredith I am so sorry that I hurt you. Please Hana tell me what I can do to make you forgive me. Please I am so sorry."

Hana sighed and shook her head. "Vladimir, I just want to know why. That's all I want is to know why." Vlad frowned, he hadn't expected this.

"Hana, sweet beautiful Hana, I only kissed her because I wanted to know if I still had feelings for her. I have had a crush on her since third grade. But now, I… I think I'm falling in love with you Hana McMillan." Hana smiled a huge smile and walked around the table to hug Vlad.

"I forgive you my sweet vampire," was her reply.

**** Alicia's POV ****

I sat in my room thinking of the best way to tall James my secret when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number so I answered it just in case.

"Yo, who's calling me?" I said in a ghetto voice.

An all too familiar voice answered me in a cold tone. "Hello dear sister of mine. I hope you had a good life, because soon it's going to end. And I will be the one to end it." Then the phone cut off before falling to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AVampire'sHeart: Dun, dun, duhh! (cue evil laughter and background music) Who saw that coming? (raises hand) Ohh right I don't count...<strong>

**Anyways... Sorry about Alicia. She's insane. So how did you like this chapter? Please feel free to comment, suggest things, or PM me. Thank you and good bye! **


	9. Meetings

**Yours for Eternity**

**Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

***Notes***

_***Flashbacks***_

****Time Skip****

**AN: I do not own COVT. I only own Alicia and Hana, my best friend owns James.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad: *appears in large field of flowers* Where the hell am I?<strong>

**Me: *pops out of thin air*Hey Vladdy, what's up?**

**Vlad: What are you doing here your suppose to be writing stories? And where am I?**

**Me: No idea and ohhh yeah! I gotta give the people fanfics! Bye! *disappears***

**Vlad: *Yells* No don't leave me here! *Evil laughter echos***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Meetings<strong>

About a month later in late January Vlad, Hana, Henry, Alicia, James, and Joss all were sitting at their usual lunch table when Meredith walked over. Everyone at the table became quiet as she leaned into Vlad.

"Hey, Vlad, why don't you sit with me and my friends?" She asked as her hand fell on his arm. Vlad stood up glaring at her. The room became silent.

Vlad spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Meredith, I do not like you. I _love_ Hana." He smiled at the witch. "Please just leave me, my friends, and Alicia alone." Meredith glared at the table before stalking off. Vlad shook his head as he sat down.

"I'm gonna kill you for using my name Vladimir Tod."Alicia growled at him. Hana rolled her eyes as the others laughed at Vlad's expression.

Hana replied, "I gave him permission, Alicia." The wolf glared at the table before glaring at Vlad again. Everyone started their own conversations with each other. Alicia and James were making-out while Joss and Henry were talking about sports.

Vlad turned to Hana and asked, "Hey, Hana, do you wanna go out on a date this Saturday?" Hana blushed as the room became quiet again.

"Sure Vlad that would be nice." She replied with a small shy smile.

**** Time skip ****

"That was the goriest movie I ever saw!" Hana laughed as her and Vlad walked out of _Psycho Slasher Chain-saw Guy from Hell._

Vlad laughed as he remembered her hiding in his jacket during almost every scene. "You barely saw the movie you were so scared!" He shook his head. "Hey, you wanna go hang at my house for awhile?" Hana nodded her head as he took her hand. They walked towards Vlad's house in content silence. Vlad lead Hana up the steps and opened the door for her.

"Nelly, I'm home and I want you to meet someone." Vlad called out as they hung their coats. A woman in her mid to late thirties came around the corner smiling. She hugged Vlad then turned to Hana.

"I'm Nelly, Vladimir's aunt." She said with a smile. Hana smiled back as the three walked into the kitchen. At the table sat Alicia eating food, actual food! Alicia looked up at Nelly and smiled.

"Aunt Nelly, can I have some more please?" She asked sweetly. Vlad stood there looking completely confused and shocked at the girl sitting at his table.

"Um, Nelly why is she here?" Vlad asked.

Nelly smiled at the girl kindly. "She came by to see if you were home and I told her she could stay here until you got back. Look at her; she's so cute just like a puppy!" Hana had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing hysterically while Alicia started choking on her food.

"A p-puppy," Alicia asked wide eyed. Vlad just shook his head. He could not imagine this psycho who tried to kill him being compared to an adorable puppy. Hana had to hold a hand to her mouth so a giggle wouldn't escape from her. About ten minutes later Hana pulled Alicia to ask about her strange behavior.

"Hana, do you remember that promise I made you in sixth grade?" Alicia asked in an urgent tone. Hana had a very distance flashback.

***Flashback***

_Twelve year-old Alicia and Hana sat underneath a large willow tree, Hana's blonde hair flying across her face as she listened to the story. _

"_When I was five years-old my brother, who was thirteen at the time, became very power hungry. He wanted to be leader of the pack but knew he would not gain the title of Alpha unless he was the only one in the family left. _

"_One night he just snapped, he finally went to the dark side and killed everyone in the clan, first the children, then the women, and lastly the men, our warriors. He saved our parents and me for last." Alicia took a deep breath. "He murdered mom and then dad before he turned to me. _

"_He spoke softly, 'It's just you and I, dear sister of mine. Soon I will be the only one of the Black Moon clan. You need not worry, because soon you shall be with mother and father.' He laughed coldly as I curled into a ball trying desperately to vanish into thin air. Then he lunged at me." She dragged one finger down her face, touching the claw marks. _

"_Hana I never want him to be able to hurt you. Please accept my vow to always protect you from any danger." Alicia said urgently as she ghosted her fingers over her wrist, reveling a crescent moon with three stars around the outside of it. _

_Hana took a deep slow breath and let it out before saying, "I accept your vow of protection, Alicia."_

***End Flashback***

Hana nodded to show she remembered. Alicia smiled sadly.

"Well it seems as though I get to uphold the vow now. My brother somehow got my phone number and called me. Hana, he's coming for me and soon I can feel it." Alicia said softly. Hana's eyes slid closed. _No, I'm not losing my best friend. Not now, not ever._ Hana promised herself.

****Time Skip****

Alicia, Hana, and Vlad walked slowly back to the McMillan house. Alicia and Hana were very tense and tried to hide it but Vlad knew something was wrong. They turned the corner and about three yards in front of them was a man.

He wore no shirt, dark cut-off shorts, and was barefoot. His torso was covered with scares that looked like he just walked out of a war zone. His hair was pure white, like snow, and had icy coal black eyes.

Alicia whispered one word, the man's name, the name that had haunted her since her parent's deaths, the name of her brother. "Dove."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Am I the only one that thinks evil people always have either the weirdest names in history or the most common ones? Lol, weird name for such an evil dude. Anyways... Please review: comment on the story, suggest something, yell at me for the wait, or even just say "Hi." I don't care just review.<strong>


	10. Emergencies

**Yours for Eternity**

**Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

***Notes***

_***Flashbacks***_

****Time Skip****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own COVT. I only own Alicia and Hana, my best friend owns James.<strong>

**Me: Okay! Sorry for the late update. I just started high school. -_-' It sucks.**

**Sprinklez: Whoo! Go Cowboys!**

**Me: How the hell did you get in here?**

**Sprinklez: Mr. Bigglezworth let me in –w-**

**Me: Damn that cat… This is my best friend who Alicia is based off of. Alicia could be her twin, it's so freaking scary.**

**Sprinklez: FLAMING KITTIES RULE! **

**Me: Okay then… Random… Well on with the chapter! **

**Sprinklez: Whoo! Go Cowboys! Cowboys, Cowboys, Cowboys! Whoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Emergencies<strong>

"Dove," Alicia said in a whisper, her eyes wide and filled with fear. Vlad stared in shock, being that he had never seen Alicia like this before. Alicia was fearless; she took on the principal and Mrs. Bitters by herself for Christ sake! The principal would break the spirits of young children and Mrs. Bitters was Satan in disguise. And even then Alicia took them without even blinking!, but, in front of this random stranger she looked as if would run away the any second! By the way she was shaking.

"Dearest sister, how are you? Has life been good to you? Well, I hope it was because soon, I will end your life in a very painful manner." The strange man, Dove, if he remembered correctly said.

"Hana… Vlad… Get out of here now." Alicia said slowly, as if trying to keep her voice from cracking. Hana grabbed Vlad's hand and tried to pull him away.

Vlad looked at her with wide eyes and said, "W-what the hell? Y-your just gonna leave her with this psycho?" He was shocked to the very fiber of his being. Hana and Alicia were closer then Hana and Josh!

"This… this isn't our fight, Vlad." Hana whispered as she continued to edge away from the two in question.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

Hana took a deep breath and said, "Because -"

She was cut off as a howl echoed through the air. Vlad whirled around. His eyes widened at the sight of the two siblings beginning to transform. Doves sleek white wolf form howled at the sky, his black eyes calm and cool. Alicia's shaggy black form snarled venomously with cobalt blue eyes glowing with hate.

"They're…" Vlad started before trailing off.

"Werewolves," Hana said terrified as she tried to drag Vladimir away to safety. Vlad just stood there wide eyed as both wolves pounced on each other. Alicia apparently the stronger of the two tackled him as she clamped her jaws firmly around his neck. But with a mighty swing of his paw he had her flying into a tree.

Dove jumped onto her back and began trying to tear her apart bit by bit. Alicia howled in pain as he bit into the right side of her face. Alicia growled in fury and threw him off of her with a large swing off her head. She had murder in her eyes and it was directed at her brother. The blood was slowly seeping out of the three fresh cuts on her cheek made her look even fiercer then before.

She pounced on dove with such force the ground trembled. She raised her paw above her head and it gleamed razor sharp. She brought it down across Dove's chest with a force strong enough to make a wave of air reach Hana and Vlad. Dove howled in pain and with great effort he threw her into a tree where she landed with a sickening crack. She reverted back into her human form, her wounds still bleeding profusely.

"Tch; pathetic dear sister, you're not even worth my time." Dove said as he too reverted back to normal. Three long claw marks marred his chest and bled crimson liquid. He suddenly disappeared, like he was never there in the first place.

"Alicia!" Both Hana and Vlad screamed as they ran toward the girl. Vlad and Hana knelt by her sides.

Vlad shook Alicia as he yelled, "Alicia, wake up, are you okay?" She just collapsed further down.

"She's okay! The mark is glowing, but very faintly! We have to get her to the hospital." Hana yelled over Vlad's screaming. V lad nodded and picked up Alicia's limp body. They ran back to Nelly's house. As soon as she saw Alicia in Vladimir's arms she called 911 and Otis to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>AVampire'sHeart: So sorry it's short I just wrote it before I uploaded it. Please review.<strong>


	11. Together Again

**Yours for Eternity**

**Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

***Notes***

_***Flashbacks***_

****Time Skip****

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> *pushes textbooks in the closet* Phew... The evil homework of death has been completed! Good thing I don't have anymore or I would have gone crazy!

**Sprinklez:** *appears riding the nyan cat* On ward poptarticus!

**Me: **... I think I already have gone crazy... Anyway here you go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Together Again<strong>

A week had passed and Alicia was still in the hospital. Hana sighed as she finished her homework and watched Alicia lay, unaware, in a coma for the past few days. Hana sat by her best friend's side every day.

Her new schedule was: wake up, call the hospital to check on Alicia, get to school, and go to class. After school go to the hospital and sit by Alicia's side while doing homework, and eat dinner in the hospital. At ten say goodnight to Alicia, and then fall asleep during the car ride home before having to wake up and do it all over again.

_***Flashback***_

Hana paced the waiting room floor, ignoring Vladimir's attempts to calm her down, as she waited for news, any news at all, on the werewolf's condition. Eventually the ER doctor came in and was immediately assaulted by Hana McMillan's three million and ten questions about Alicia.

"Right now we have her in stable condition and she is fine." The doctor assured Hana as he sat her, Otis, Nelly, Vlad and the rest of the McMillan's down to discuss her case. "Now, what I want to know is how did this happen?"

Hana spoke up first already with the prefect cover story. "Alicia, Vlad and I were walking to my house when some guy came up to us and tried to rob us. Alicia was being stupid and challenged him while I tried to get her and Vlad to the nearest house for safety." Hana took a deep breath and spoke again, "I guess he was just too strong and he got the better of her. He had a knife, too. He got mad and sliced her with it a few times." Hana started to cry and Vlad got up and hugged his girlfriend.

"There's no easy way to say this Hana, but your friend was and still is in a coma when she arrived at the hospital. It's also looks like she might be in a coma for an indefinite period of time. I'm sorry." The doctor said quietly to the sobbing blonde. Vlad just held her tighter as the girl he loved fell apart at the seams.

_***End Flashback***_

Tears rolled down Hana's cheeks as the memory ended and she let her head fall forward into her best friends lap as she cried. The tears showed no intention to stop until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hana, sweetheart, it's going to be okay. Alicia's strong, you and I both know this," the voice laughed. "I should definitely know because I'm the one she beat up all the time." Hana recognized Vlad's voice as he pulled her from the chair and tried to soothe her.

Hana clung to Vlad as a lifeline. He _was_ her lifeline; the only thing that kept her grounded while her best friend's future looked darker and darker. Everyday just after the sunset he came and pulled the witch out of the depression that threatened to engulf her each time Hana looked into Alicia's face. Once the tears subsided Hana looked up at her boyfriend.

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight? It's a Friday and besides, Nelly misses you." Vlad said as he pulled Hana out of the hospital room. Hana frowned and looked back at Alicia's room. Finally, Hana sighed and nodded.

Vlad held Hana's hand as the two of them walked to his house. They walked in silence. When they were a few blocks from the house Vlad spoke up.

"Hana, I found out something about your brother." He hesitated, "Well, Hana, um… Josh… Josh is a vampire slayer." Vlad whispered.

Hana's blood ran cold as this registered. Flashes of Josh holding a stake while standing over Vlad flew through her mind. The thought of losing Vladimir to her twin brother crushed Hana so much that she fell to her knees on the sidewalk.

Vlad knelt down beside her as held his girlfriend to his chest. "Hana it's going to be fine. I won't let Josh find out I'm a vampire, don't worry, I'm not that stupid." Hana nodded weakly as she curled into Vladimir's chest. Vlad carefully picked up Hana and continued walking while trying to calm her down.

Eventually the days stress overwhelmed Hana and she silently fell asleep as Vlad carried her.

****Time Skip****

Hana's eyes fluttered open as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Hey sleepyhead," Vlad whispered as he walked into the room.

Hana yawned, "What time is it?"

"Just past midnight," Vlad answered as he sat next to the witch. "You fell asleep while I carried you to my place so Nelly let me lay you down in my room." He smiled at her when she blinked sleepily.

"Well, there's no way I'm going to be able to fall back asleep, so what do we do now?" Hana said as she jumped out of Vladimir's bed.

"Let's go for a walk," Vlad offered and took Hana's hand in his. They got their jackets and headed out the door. At first they just looked up into the sky, before they fell into a comfortable conversation changing topics easily.

Hana looked up and noticed they were in front of the High School. She looked at Vlad curiously as he led her around the back of the school. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around Hana's waist, levitating up to the belfry. Hana looked around and stared.

Apparently Vlad spent a lot of time there because there was two large bookshelves filled with books, a large comfy swivel chair, and a picture of two people: a man that looked like Vlad and a woman with bark brown hair and blue eyes.

"What is this place?" Hana asked Vlad.

He smiled as he pulled her over to the chair. "This is where I hang out when I want to be alone. I thought you might like to see it." Hana looked at Vlad and smiled.

She leant toward him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being here for me Vlad. I would have never been able to make it through this without you." Vlad smiled and hugged Hana close to him.

"You're welcome Hana," Vlad said softly.

Vlad and Hana walked back to Nelly's house an hour later. They tiptoed up the stairs and as quietly as possible Vlad shut the door. Hana giggled silently and climbed into Vlad's bed as Vlad got a sleeping bag out and curled on his side in it.

"Night Vlad," Hana sighed drifting off.

The last thing she heard before falling into dreamland was, "Goodnight Hana, I love you."

****Time Skip****

Vlad, Hana, Josh, Henry, and James were all in Nelly's living room playing video games when the call came.

"I'll get that," Otis said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hello?" The five teenagers continued playing as Otis hung up the phone and walked into the room.

Vlad looked at his uncle and turned off the game, much to Henry's displeasure. "Who was on the phone Otis?" He asked.

"It was Nelly, apparently she has some good news," Otis said with a grin. "Alicia's awake."

Hana screamed happily. "What are you guys waiting for? LET'S GO!" She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door leaving everyone scrambling after her.

Within ten minutes the whole group was crammed inside Alicia's hospital room. Hana and James sat on either side of Alicia bed holding her hands. Josh and Henry stood at the end of the bed while Vlad stood next to Hana.

"Hey Hana, how are you?" Alicia said cheerfully as she looked at her best friend.

Hana looked at Alicia and said, "How the hell do you think I am? My best friend was attacked by some crazy guy and ended up in a coma for the past week!" When she finished she jumped onto the bed and hugged Alicia so tight she started turning colors.

"Love, down choke Alicia to death," Vlad chuckled. Hana got off the bed and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Thanks Vlad and… I'm sorry for everything I did to you." Alicia said slowly. Everyone stared at her shocked and she looked at them quietly. "What? I can be nice." She said as she pouted.

Hana blinked at her before saying, "Okay besides that little incident, it seems like Alicia's going to be fine." Everybody in the room laughed as Alicia glared at the blonde witch.

* * *

><p><strong>AVampire'sHeart:<strong> So sorry for the long as hell wait. I have been going through a lot lately. I have been placed on a heart transplant list about a month or so ago and it's been very hectic. I am also trying to get my grades up as I am currently failing my 1st semester of my freshman year of high school. Please forgive me for the wait, and thank you for being patient with me.


	12. Accidents

**Yours for Eternity**

**Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

***Notes***

_***Flashbacks***_

****Time Skip****

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Sorry for the late chapter... high schools a bitch -_-<strong>

**Sprinklez: You got that right! ... THE HOMEWORK... IT BURRRRRNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS...**

**ME: Oh stop being so dramatic!**

**Sprinklez: AHHHH! ... FIGHT THE POWER! -Fist pump-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Accidents<strong>

After four days in the hospital for observation, Alicia was given the ok to go home. Hana and Alicia spent the rest of the week out of school. Now Hana was jumping on Alicia's bed trying to get her up for school.

"Alicia Thompson, get your butt out of bed right now," Hana yelled as she landed on Alicia's back. Alicia let out a small humph sound and groaned. Hana got off of the wolf girl.

Alicia sat up and glared. "What the hell was that for?" She asked.

"Time to get ready," Hana shrugged. Alicia rolled out of the bed and got dressed in a sapphire blue T-shirt, black jeans, and black vans. Hana tossed her two bags of sprinkles to help her with her "withdrawal" from sugar.

"Thank ya," Alicia said. Hana nodded and went to the bathroom to change. She ran down the stairs wearing an emerald green strapless shirt, tight black skinny jeans, and green high tops.

The girls grabbed their bags and headed out the door along with Joss and Henry. The group walked to Vlad's house just as the vampire teen ran out the door.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Vlad asked. Everyone nodded but Alicia stopped.

Alicia started walking a different direction saying, "We forgot James. I'll just meet you guys at the school ok?" Hana rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Whatever Alicia, see ya," Hana called. She turned to the boys and said, "Well, we can bet we won't see either of them today."

Henry and Joss shared a look that said, _"What the hell was that about?"_ Vlad just shook his head at his best friends and continued walking. Hana and Vlad were behind Joss and Henry as they came into view of the school. Hana sighed as hugged Vlad before hurrying to first period.

The gang met up during lunch and it seemed like everything was fine except something was off about Alicia. Hana frowned at her best friend as Alicia just put her head on James' shoulder.

"Alicia, are you okay? Do you need to go home or something," The witch asked. Alicia just looked at her quietly before speaking.

"Don't worry you know how I get when I'm off of my sprinkles for a long time." As she said this Alicia's left eye twitched. Hana nodded, frowning. She glanced at the clock in the Cafeteria; suddenly she remembered why her best friend was acting weird.

"Hey Vlad, what's the date?" Hana asked, trying to act like there wasn't a hidden meaning behind the words.

Vlad checked his phone. "February 12th" he answered the blonde. "Why?"

Hana shrugged, "Just wondering I got to make sure I have everything for the Valentine's Day party I throwing. " That was true. Only two days after Alicia got home the two girls had started planning the party. Everyone at the table nodded.

Alicia spoke up then, "Hey Hana I know how to get the word spread about the party." The wolf girl stood on top of the table and yelled, "Yo people listen up! Party at Henry McMillan's house on Valentine's Day so be there. It starts at seven." With that Alicia sat down and resumed eating her sprinkles.

****Time Skip****

Hana, Alicia, and the boys were all sitting in Vlad's room hanging out. Of course Nelly had smiled at Alicia whenever the girl spoke, as if she was the favorite out of the group. This still made Vlad mad when Alicia broke something and he got blamed for it.

Henry, Joss, and Vlad were all playing a new video game Joss's mom and dad had sent him. James sat on the floor and watched the three boys play while his girlfriend and her best friend sat on Vlad's bed and talked quietly.

"Alicia what are you going to do on the full moon? It's not like you can miss anymore school this month." Hana whispered feverishly.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I know that, but we both know I won't fall behind. I'm just worried about James." Her eyes drifted to the shy blacked boy. "I don't want him to worry about me or where I am. _And_ I really don't want me finding me when I am a wolf because I don't know how he'll react." Hana patted the brunettes' hand. She understood exactly where the girl was coming from. The witch had felt they same way when she told Vlad her secret.

"Don't worry Alicia. I'm sure everything will be fine." Hana soothed. The girl in question nodded silently as she watched her boyfriend.

_I just hope it will. I don't even want to think of what will happen if it doesn't._ Hana thought as she watched Alicia sit next to her boyfriend and lay her head on his shoulder.

****Time Skip****

Hana sat in her Aunt and Uncle's basement trying out a new potion out of her spell book. The potion was supposed to keep werewolves from changing during the full moon and if it wasn't preformed _absolutely correctly_ then the side effects could vary in many different ways.

Suddenly, Alicia came crashing down the stairs yelling for Hana. Hana jumped and in that moment three things happened simultaneously.

One: Hana's hand jerked, adding to much bat wings to the potion.

Two: Alicia knocked into Hana, and the potion spilled on the floor, which they fell in.

And Three: A flash of sliver light suddenly filled the room as the two slumped unconscious to the floor.

****Time Skip****

Light blinded Hana as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was lying in the puddle made by the spilled potion. Then she noticed the person lying next to her.

It was a _guy_… He had occasional blue streaks appearing in his brown hair and three scars on each side of his face. He wore a sapphire blue T-shirt, black jeans, and black vans. As Hana watched the boy slowing woke up and opened his blue eyes

_He looks like he could be Alicia's twin_, Hana thought briefly before the boy spoke.

"Whoa, you the _fuck_ are you?" He asked.

Hana glared at him and said, "I'm Hana McMillan and this is _my_ house. So you are _you_?"

The boy blinked. "You're not Hana and I know that because I'm Alicia, Hana's best friend, so, HA!"

Hana blinked owlishly at the boy for a while before it clicked. _It _was_ Alicia, but how?_ Hana thought as she finally saw her surroundings. They were sitting in a puddle and an empty jar of bat wings wasn't that far away. Hana gasped and ran to her spell book.

Male-Alicia got up and followed her asking, "What are you doing? That's not yours!" Hana read the page quickly before turning to Alicia.

"Look at this," She held the book up to Alicia. "_See_."

It read: _Caution adding too many or too few bat wings will result in creating a gender change potion._

The wolf girl-turned-boy read the page and slowly looked at the blonde. "Hana you should look at the mirror." She pointed at the wall behind Hana.

Hana walked quickly over and looked in the mirror slightly shocked. A boy with blond hair and emerald green eyes stared back at her from the mirror.

"Well _fuck_," Hana growled. Behind her Alicia exploded with laughter. Hana spun around and asked, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Alicia pointed and said, "You're still wearing girl clothes!" Hana frowned and looked down at the emerald green strapless shirt, tight black skinny jeans, and green high tops she had worn for school.

"Alicia, will you _think_ for a second? How the hell are we supposed to explain this when Vlad is the only person who knows I'm a witch?" Slowly Alicia stopped laughing.

"Well _fuck._"

* * *

><p><strong>ME:<strong> Watcha think?_** Review** **please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! **___


	13. Party Time

**Yours for Eternity**

**Vladimir is back and starting ninth grade. His best friend's, Henry's, cousins are moving to Bathory. How will Vlad handle blood cravings, high school, and a new crush? AU and OC's. I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod.**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

***Notes***

_***Flashbacks***_

****Time Skip****

* * *

><p><strong>Sprinklez: (Hitting Me with very large heavy book.) Write the chappy you worthless slut! (Repeatedly hitting me with book.) <strong>

**Me: First, yes I did change my username. Hope I didn't confuse people. Second, I am TRULY sorry for the wait. OH YEAH! And I NEED a beta. Anyone want the job?**

**Sprinklez: Work, work, work, work, work… (Hits me with book repeatedly) **

**Me: SORRY IT"S SHORT. It's more of a filler than anything really. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Party Time <strong>

First thing that Alicia and Hana did was call Vladimir, Joss and Henry. Once the three boys were there they were dragged through the house up into the girls' room. The three stared at the girls/boys in confusion. Hana sighed loudly before speaking up.

"Guys we have _a bit_ of a situation at the moment." Alicia nodded excitedly.

Vlad looked at Alicia before asking Hana, "What did she do _now_?" Alicia glared evilly at Vlad, who flinched back.

"_I_ didn't do anything, vampy." Alicia grinned smugly at him.

"Actually," Hana said. "You _did_ knock us into the potion I was making for you. So, technically, it _was_ your fault." Alicia pouted at her best friend and Vlad grinned at Henry and Joss.

Henry and Joss glanced at each other before asking simultaneously, "What the _fuck_ is going on here?" Vlad looked at Hana, who seemed to be having silent conversation together.

Hana sat on her bed before explaining, "Well, you see this is hard to explain, but basically I'm a witch and Alicia is a werewolf. I was making her a potion that would stall her transformation when something happened. The next thing we know is that we were on the floor passed out and turned into guys."

Alicia nodded and added, "Yeah, so now we need your guy's help to figure out how we are going to pull it off without people realizing that we are _actual_ guys." Joss thought for a moment, pacing.

"I got it!" Joss yelled, startling everybody. "Tonight is the Halloween party you two were planning. You can say that you decided to dress as guys as a costume." He grinned at his sister, "I'll give you some of my clothes to wear and Alicia can wear Henry's clothes." Hana jumped onto her brother.

"That's perfect Joss! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hana said. She pulled back with a large evil grin on her face. "Well, if we are _cross-dressing for Halloween_ then I can only hope that my dear boyfriend and my loving family will follow my thoughts on their costumes." The three teen boys could only look on in horror as the girls/boys pounced on them with make-up and other beauty products.

* * *

><p>Hana and Alicia walked into the basement turned dance floor while dragging three boys in dresses with the works. Joss wore a sky blue strapless dress and black high heels. His make-up was very sparkly and shiny. Henry wore a red over the shoulder dress, also in black heels and sparkles. Vladimir was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress and black heels. His make-up was done the most elaborate. Everyone stared as Hana pulled Vlad over to the table filled with all sorts of goodies.<p>

"Hana I thought you loved me? Why are you doing this to me," Vladimir groaned loudly.

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Oh hush you, you only have to be dressed like this for an hour then you can go hide up stairs if you want to."

* * *

><p>As the night went on Hana lost track of her boyfriend and didn't notice he had gone outside until she realized that there was a fight between him, Tom and Bill. She raced outside in time to see him make Tom fly through the air with his vampire strength. As they went inside Henry's mom called Nelly.<p>

Nelly stormed into the house in her pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Car. Now." She barked at Vlad, who walked outside, without saying goodnight to Hana, with his head hanging slightly.

After that Henry's mom began calling all of the parents to explain why their children needed to be picked up earlier than planned.

Hana and Alicia were pouring over every single book Hana had on potions, trying to find some way to reverse what had happened to them. They sat quietly for almost three hours before Alicia whooped.

"What happened?" Hana asked, slightly annoyed. Alicia grinned widely and held up the book she had.

"I found it," She said simply.


	14. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for just falling off the face of the Earth. I won't give a list of explanations because there is no explanation for it. I simply just forgot about my writing. I believe I will have more time and hopefully I will add to my stories.

On another note: I have created a fiction press account and have posted an original story on their. Most of my writing time will be used on this as I am hoping to get feedback and (with any luck) better that story so I can publish it once it is finished.

I am thinking of deleting this account and creating a whole new one. If I do this then I WILL re-post my stories from this account onto the new one. If you would like to read my original fiction story please go to fiction press and look for the author KyrieMischa. Also, IF I do re-post my stories I will need a Beta reader. If yu are interested please PM me and/or review.

-Jazmyne Rayne


End file.
